A Day in the Life of McKinzie O'Riely
by Brit61789
Summary: This is a story about a girl whose overbearing parents are making her life confusing. Sorry, I sometimes spell her name wrong! I want to make it a book so any comments are apperciated!
1. Day 1

A Day in the Life of McKenzie O'Riely  
  
My hectic schedules, thoughts of college, and pushy teachers and parents make my life seem life it is going way too fast- did I mention that I was only 14? Well, I am, and it is far from normal, which is what I would like to be. My parents, like I said are pushy, they want me to do everything there is to do that looks good on a college resume, and still have time to do homework and a job (juggling all of these isn't easy). Do you really want to know what my life is like? Do you really want to know? Ok- sit back relax and get your popcorn for A Day in the Life of McKenzie O'Riely.  
My name (duh) is McKenzie Sarah O'Riely. Like I said I'm a 14 year old 8th grader, at P.S. 187 in New York. Maybe in the eyes of my friends I'm normal, on the outside, but inside it is all one big jumble. The things that I want entangle with the things my parents want, but hey it's my life right? So then why do I let them control it? Well maybe you can figure it out because I can't.  
  
Day 1  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep! My alarm goes off scaring me half to death. I try to just keep sleeping but after those loud high pitched rings I'm wide awake. I slump down to the kitchen and pour some Captain Crunch and eat it slowly at first. I then speed up because I realize that it was getting close to 8:00 and I had to get going. I took my shower and did my hair- curly as usual. I got dressed and picked out my shoes- I had tons of shoes! My room was somewhat clean when I got up, now it looked like 500 pigs made their home in my room. As I walk out the door to the bus I knew mom was going to kill me for the mess.  
So I got on the bus, only to find out that my usual seat had been taken by a 6th grader- the nerve.  
"Hey, do you know what?" I ask him feeling my anger rise.  
"No, what?" he says stupidly.  
"You're in my seat," I stop waiting for a response," and lower graders aren't supposed to sit back with the high-schoolers and the 8th graders."  
"Tough!" he blurts in my face.  
"Well get out of my seat!" I scream. I then find out that everyone is staring at me. Pretty normal-huh?!  
I settle with the next closest seat and give the kid a dirty look. NOT A GOOD DAY! Sorry you had to hear that.  
So I was having a bad day. I got to school and my best friend greets me with her excited "Hey!"  
"I'm really not in the mood," I say.  
"Well, whatever," she always shrugs things off.  
Her name of course is Carrie Standman. She is the sweetest thing. She is always there when you need her and no matter what the cost. Then there is Alex, she is really brave and really smart. Danny is the listener and she knows when you need help. So there are all of my best buds at school, now here are some of the teachers.  
Mr. Roden, he has the coolest room, he teaches science. He always lets you talk after your done working. Mrs. Knack, she is the social studies teacher, she loves having parties, and we have one almost every Friday. Mr. Montgomery teaches math. He always has a visual aid and we almost never have homework. Mrs. Lang is the grammar teacher. She always has us doing something fun. Weather we're reading, writing or doing activities we always have fun. Last is my homeroom teacher Mr.Donavin, his wife Mrs. Donavan teaches Home Ec down the hall. Both have two unique personalities, but there isn't a word to describe them.  
So I have awesome teachers, great friends, and grades. So what's so wrong? Well there is something missing, and right now I don't know what it is. But I hope to find out what that is sooner that later.  
So let's get back to me, in the lobby, with my friends.  
"So what's the matter?" Carrie, Alex, and Danny all ask at the same time. We do that; we're that close.  
"Nothing," I say; wait why was I mad in the first place? "I'm fine."  
They leave it alone and move on to a new subject. "Christen Dressling has a crush on Andy Carmickel!" Danny tells me in one big breath.  
"So?" I say feeling annoyed.  
"Well you want to know what's on don't you. It's better than being the last to know!" Alex retorts back at me.  
"Guys, I'm sorry I was just in a bad mood this morning," I really meant it too.  
"It's ok," they chime together.  
"You guys were saying?" I pleasantly perk up and wait to hear what they have to say.  
"Anyway, rumor is that Jonathan Mcdenver picks his nose and sticks it in his ear and then eats it!" Carrie tells us with a giggle."  
"Ewwwwww!" We all shriek together.  
"And Bobby Santos likes Samantha Perkins. She doesn't like him but he is totally like goo-goo-ga-ga over her," Danny tells us. She always has the scoop on who likes who.  
The bell rings for us to go to homeroom. Everyone jumbles into the hallways. I quickly get to my locker and open it just as fast. Getting to homeroom is totally different. It is all the way down hallway 3. Getting through the mob of people makes it even harder. I got to homeroom on time but only a minute to spare. I go for my usual seat by Stephan. Stephan is one of my good guy friends. He is the only one that I really know that's in my homeroom. He always talks to me, not like some other guys that I know.  
He talks up storm about this and that all through homeroom, I don't get a word in edgewise. I can't wait for my first class, social studies, in hallway 2. Today we are going to go over Chapter 17 and get ready for the quiz on Wednesday.  
The bell rings and I say good-bye to Stephan and I rush to hallway 2. I get there and sit in my seat. I have this class with 2 of my friends Lizzie and Mandy. They aren't as close to me as "the girls" but I like them just the same.  
When I'm in this class I don't think about it, I keep thinking what's next how far it is and how long it will take. I need to mellow out and relax so I can think about this class not Home Ec or Science or even Language. I've tried before it did work; but I couldn't stand it. What will we be doing in Home Ec? See I'm doing it again!  
Back to class. Wait class is over! What happened? What parts are the quizzes over?  
Gosh! See I do it for a whole period. I space out. It looks like I'm tuned in but I'm tuned out. It isn't usually that bad unless I have something on my mind.  
Anyway next class Home Ec. We were making cookies. Time really counts here and I can make cookies fast. My mind keeps going and going. Like the Energizer Bunny. I guess in a way I have been "trained" to work fast. My parents have raised me to get done efficiently and quickly.  
Sugar, flour, milk, stir. Eggs, chocolate chips nuts place on sheet. Bake, eat. Get and A. Get to Grammar.  
Whew, that wasn't so hard. Now on to class!  
"Prepositions" Mrs. Lang says, "We use them a lot and there are many  
of them," she concludes.  
"Prepositions, periods, statements, questions, verbs, adverbs, question marks, adjectives, what's the difference?" Bill Karmon says out loud. "Won't we all end up using yall, ain't, wanna, and gonna? C'mon!"  
"Excuse me? I'm not paid enough to hear you complain about everything. I come here to teach, and if you don't want to learn then get out!" Mrs. Lang says smoothly.  
Sometimes Mrs. Long gets over dramatic on some things. Like that. But when there are times when she is about to lose her cool she stays mellow. But everyone knows she means well.  
Bill stands up and heads toward the door. Bill is the "sour strawberry", I guess of our class. He always speaks out, never turns in an assignment, and doesn't pay attention. Sometimes there are points where everyone wants to form a line and strangle him. Sandy Marurie would be first in line. She hates him. He has made fun of her and picked on her ever since 1st grade! She is always the first to be picked on; now no one finds it funny.  
Well, Grammar is over time for Math. As I'm going I'll tell you more about my school and how it works.  
You know Survivor? Well it's a lot like that. Outwit=Grades, Outplay=Sports, Outlast=the Popular Game. We have our own rules to follow. In some ways we have 2 "tribes". (We don't really have names)  
  
The In-Crowd  
Jocks, popular people, some smart people  
  
The Geeks  
Nerds, geeks, ECT.  
  
Not one really talks to "The Geeks", they don't talk to us. We have our way and they have theirs. We are happy-I guess. Some people go in and out of the group. Only some really care about who they hang with. I personally don't care.  
Anyway, sometimes our "tribes" clash against each other and we have huge fights (about who knows what).  
We have our own seats, lockers, lunch tables, and some classes away from them. See how divided we are? Just the thought of being near them to some people makes them cringes. To me is sad. So let's drop it.  
This class is cool, Mr. Montgomery loves fractions. Hey! So do I! I think they are easy, and fast to do.  
Anyway Mr. Montgomery talks about dividing fractions. Bor- ing! I already know how to do them. Put the whole number over 1, flip the second over and multiply. Duh!  
So while he talks about fractions let me tell you more about- me!  
So you got all of the stats and friends and teachers. So what is Makinzie O'Riley really like?  
What do I like to do? Well:  
Tennis  
Volleyball  
Swimming  
Spell Bowl  
After School Tutoring  
And a job at a pet shop  
  
You have no idea of hectic it really is.  
It would be worse if they all were at the same time. Only some of those things I really like, others my parents go me into.  
"Your assignment is-" Mr. Montgomery tells us.  
Oh well maybe later.  
So everyone gets their homework done before the bell.  
Now, on to science! Mr. Roden has all of the things for our projects already out. Well, you don't know about that but that's ok you don't need to know. Anyway, I speed through mine and race out at the bell.  
Seats at lunch go fast so I need to get to them early. Seats for me and all of "the girls" are still left. Whew! Once I got in the seats I put all of my stuff in the seats for my friends.  
Carrie says.  
"Hey girl, what's up?" I say back.  
"Nothing much," she says slowly.  
Lunch goes by slowly, not very much gossip.  
Oh well. Next class is art.  
Art- hmmmmm, I can't describe it!  
I really like it. It is so much fun, painting, drawing, sculpting, and all that good stuff. So like all the other ones this class whizzes by.  
Today is my only free night every other day I have lots of complicated stuff. Mostly sports and academic things clash. So I'm always running from the school gym to the science room or somewhere else. But, you can imagine what a free night feels like for me. Now, I'll probably get back to you tomorrow. I want to savor the moment of a free night. 


	2. Day 2

Day 2  
  
Sorry, who are you? Oh, you're one of Mackenzie's friends? She can't talk, or she won't talk. She has decided to cry in her room for the next three days. Me? I'm her mother. I'll tell you what happened.  
Yesterday she was called to the office because we had to meet with her. Our problem was that Mackenzie wasn't getting the amount of education that she needs to go to Harvard. We decided as a family that we would pull her out so she could go to a prestigious school.  
Of course, that's not what she wanted to hear. She was busy thinking about her friends then what she could accomplish at another school.  
Her father and I had to put our foot down. She will start at Andale Middle School for the Incredibly Talented and Gifted on Monday. Friday night we will be having dinner with the principal. When I told her, it struck a major chord, and she bawled for an hour.  
So, I am thinking right now, "What is so wrong about all of this?" I thought that she would jump at this opportunity, No, heaven forbid she do what we want. I better go talk to her.  
Few Hours Later-  
  
What did she tell you? It doesn't matter, she is wrong. I have done everything for her; I cut out things for her that weren't important, at least to her. I gave up things that meant the world to me. Less friends, more work, less family time, more work, more and more work, were the orders of the slave driver.  
Why me? Why must I give up everything? I want my life back! I don't like being like this, I have been programmed to make my own life miserable.  
What is with her, I try everything to please her but she pushes it in my face. I could run away, yeah, but I would be locked up in a penitentiary for that.  
I guess then I'll have to live with it, there aren't any other answers. I don't know what else I can do. I don't even know how to tell my friends. 


	3. Day 3

Day 3  
  
I got up as usual, but I am so emotionally drained from the last couple of days. I look horrible, no shower could make me feel or look any better; no make-up can cover up the puffiness under my eyes.  
I have decided to boycott my mother. No sanitation without representation! She has no idea how I feel, nor does she want to. I want to make her see, well smell. I will not take a shower for one week.  
  
One hour later:  
Scratch that. I can't live with myself let alone smell myself. So I will boycott cleaning my room or after myself. Ha! Take that.  
Now I am at school. I can't figure out a way to tell my friends that I won't be here for the dance. How can I tell Alex that I won't be able to go to her sleepovers anymore? More importantly, how can I do it without crying the Great Lakes?  
"Hey guys, I need to tell you something," I say, trying to talk through the humungous lump forming in my throat.  
"Hold on," Alex says without noticing.  
They kept talking like I wasn't there. I kept trying to but in but it didn't work until finally I got some attention.  
"What is it?" Danny exclaims.  
"Um, well, I uh," how can I get this out without sounding like a motor boat? "Guys, I'm moving to another town and another school."  
"What the heck?" they all mouth, but they couldn't get a sound through.  
I can tell by their eyes that they want to know why, but they are too afraid to ask. So I do it for them.  
"My parents want me to go to a school with a higher level of learning," I say now regretting that I said anything.  
Why did I have to do this now? Why couldn't I just crawl away while my emotions are still intact?  
"When?" they all said together hoping that it wouldn't be too soon.  
"Monday, I can't go to the dance either because we are having dinner with the principal," I am now red because all eyes are on me.  
There blank faces tell me that there isn't a way out of this mess. There is never a way out of my disasters; this is just one of the many.  
The next few seconds were pure misery. The Girls' eyes got glassy. Mine were dry, but I couldn't old out much longer.  
"Guys, don't be sad. I know, I don't have a choice, we will still keep in touch," my voice quivering.  
"I guess we understand, I mean, what can we do?" Carrie asks in a level tone.  
"I don't know," I say stumbling on the words," be happy for me?  
Everyone gapes at me; I guess I said something wrong. What else is there to say?  
They leave me there. Yeah, they just walk away, some friends. They rest of the day is normal except for the constant moans and hugs. Everyone knows already, I guess they overheard.  
What am I going to do? I can't just leave the wound open like that. They have to come to their senses.  
At tennis that night, my coach told me that I seemed off. "Family thing," I said.  
I tried to hide my feelings, but they kept showing. I was like a daisy in a sea of roses, never to be found.  
"How was your day?" my mom asks, playing her mind game.  
"Humph!" I say, trying to show my true colors.  
"How are your grades?"  
Then, I said something no one should say to their parents ever: "Wouldn't you like to know?!" This phrase was dripping with sarcasm from every syllable.  
I think that you can guess what happens next. Yes, a severe grounding and no dessert. Ha! They think that that can stop me.  
"And get your room clean!" my dad said.  
The best part is that we were having cherry pie for dessert 


	4. Day 4

Day 4  
  
It's Friday. I called Noah and told him. He sounded really sad. His sad voice echoed after I hung up.  
Tonight I have to get all pretty for the principal. My mom warned me not to say anything that could not get me into the school. All I do is sit there, say "Yes" and "My parents helped raise me that way." One false move and I'm instant Cream of Wheat.  
The first thing I saw when I entered the lobby was a swarm of people. Each had a gift or card. Is there a party going on or something? The crowd swallowed me. It was mostly eighth graders, and a few sixth graders that I have tutored.  
Each gift was special. Either it was for school or for my room. I felt really touched when they gave me those gifts.  
"You are a great person," Carrie said trying to hold back tears.  
Now these people show up? Why now, I could have used them before this happened, when I needed the homework assignment, or I dropped my books. Well, I guess that I'm being a little dramatic, but still.  
The rest of the day went as normal as could be expected, everyone thought that I was going to leave that afternoon. I didn't even know what was going on tonight, heck; I could blow it and never even hear of "Andale Middle School for the Incredibly Talented and Gifted" ever again.  
I got ready to the constant buzzing of my mother telling me the dos and don'ts of talking to people that could decide your future. She treated as if I was a juvenile delinquent that couldn't be tamed. Ha! I'd like to see her tame this rebel with a cause. No matter how much I tried to swat at my mother to try to get her away from me, she just stayed there, like something caught in your teeth. I didn't try the toothpick method though.  
I was totally surprised though at the fact that the principal wasn't an old, round, hairy man; but an old, round, hairy lady. And she just would not be quiet, she just kept going on and on about how good her school is and how much she wants me there if I would qualify. I was like "Yeah, well here's what I have to say to that!" But I didn't, I instead decided on virtually throwing mashed potatoes and chicken legs at her. I'll call her Mrs. McPotatoChickenHead she's Irish.  
"I think that went horrible," I said after she was long gone.  
"What are you talking about? That went great; I think you're a shoe- in!" My Dad said to my despair.  
Well, I guess that there's always tomorrow? 


	5. Day 5

Day 5  
  
Yes! Today is Saturday! I tried to sleep in as long as possible, but only to get up at 7 A.M. I had to then surrender to watching Scooby Doo and eating a bowl of oatmeal.  
"Mac, whatcha doing?" my dad tries on me.  
"Don't go there with the Mac stuff," I say remembering all the times it has worked on me before.  
He knows I'm still mad, so he saunters off to work. I'm not in the mood for his little game of, "Let's make little Mac happy." What would make me happy is for me to stay at my OWN SCHOOL!  
After this very stressful internal thought, I decide to play it cool. Besides, Shaggy is about to run from the flesh-eating monster. Ha! Run Shaggy, Run!  
After I got done cheering for Shaggy, I got dressed. Then I wanted to run to Alex's but Mon stopped me first.  
"Hon, do me a favor and clean your room," she said without even stopping to think. It's second nature to boss me around. She just made me clean my room yesterday, and let me mention every day before that.  
She just acts as if all I'm here for is to clean and get a Nobel Prize. Sorry to disappoint Mommy Dearest. I should write a song about how bad my life is. It would be a top 50 hit. Then I'll buy that stupid school. I'll then turn it into a community center, with a huge park!  
She makes me so mad. I'm supposed to be this perfect little being. No, she doesn't care what gender that I am. Probably if I was a Mac instead I would be a perfectionist momma's boy. Thank the Lord that I have estrogen!  
But I have to get a hold of myself; I need to quit feeling sorry for myself. Enough of the "my life sucks", more of "it's my life, and I'm going to make it work!" Ha! Take that fate. I can make my life better. I'm going to make "me" better. More time for me. Here's my agenda for today:  
12 P.M. eat lunch  
1 P.M. run around the city  
2 P.M. redecorate my room  
  
I'm going to re-do my whole room. It will be my own style. Crackers! I forgot that I'm probably going to be moving. Well, then I'll just design it. I'll get paint and carpet samples. I've saved almost $400, I can buy it myself.  
(~~~~( Whew! I just got back from my run. Mom went out to work, and Dad is gone too. O got some water, and I cleaned off the table. I'm going to use it to start my design. Ha! Screw extra curricular, I'm going to be lazier than that run on the carpet.  
"What are you doing?" my mom says horrified at the mess that I've made.  
Crap! "Nothing, a school project," I say gathering the papers hastily.  
"What class? And why are you doing it in here? I've told you not to work on things like that on our table. You know that it was from your great grandma. I don't want it to get abused in anyway. "She said jumping from subject to subject. Oh my gosh, she wont stop talking. SHUT UP1 I don't care about great grandma's table. It will eventually get damaged anyway when we move. All of these emotions just couldn't wait to be freed. So I was nice to them and let them all out.  
"Why is it that you can find plenty of things to pick on me about, but you're perfect? I hate the way that I have no freedom. With you," All the works came rushing out, unable to stop themselves.  
"You do plenty of things with your friends. What; gotten into you?" She asked not really wanting to know the answer.  
"Mom, you don' get it! I'm a prisoner to your agenda, and banquets. You little dinner parties for my teachers so that they'll recommend me into a good high school program. I wan to be lazy, like a normal person! Why can't you grant me the only thing I've ever wanted?" I'm too enraged to cry, or even to stop myself. I just sit there, waiting fro the answer that'll never come.  
"What is wrong with you? I've done everything."  
"No, not for me, don't even say it. You are doing these things for my education, but really, they're a way out."  
"A way out of what?" her voice amused by this act of sheer bravery.  
"What you couldn't be for your mom. No, you're trying to be the mom yours wasn't. Is that the excuse that you're going to feed me?" I know no limits now. Stop me if you can!  
"You know that I'm doing what's best for you. You're future is what I have in mind," she says now like I'm a two year old.  
"I don't want to do what you and Dad do. I don't want to work in an office all day, and have starched suits I wear every day and on weekends. I'll be a bum if that's going to fulfill my desire. You don't understand that, you don't understand me!" I storm out before she can feed me more bull. No thanks I'm going to be a vegetarian.  
I went to my room, to be confined for the rest of the night. I punched my pillows until I saw little bits of fluff that were coming out of the seams. I'm probably going to get in trouble for that too. I can never do anything right.  
I didn't eat, and I didn't leave my room. By my own decision, and I would probably get that sentence from the warden anyway. I decided to work on my room design. I also turned my stereo up, a little louder than usual. I'm a wild child! 


	6. Day 6

Day 6  
  
I was awoken by the tasty smell of French toast. I knew what they were up to. They were going to lure me out with my weakness, food. I will wait until I know that they are gone, and then I'll sneak out, and get the goods. I know there is a catch to it though. They probably won't put any syrup on it, so I'll have to go downstairs where they will be waiting. They will then confront me, give me a serious beating and then send me on my way. The only thing that I have a problem with is the fact that it'll all be "alright" after they punish me. That is what makes me so rebellious, the fact that they done' fix their mistakes. Well, I guess it is mistake, because that is the only thing that they have done wrong with me, they don't listen.  
I get the goods, I was wrong though; they put syrup on the tray, plenty of napkins, and ever strawberries. They're up to something. I'll get halfway through the strawberries and BAM! They'll hit me with a severe punishment. "Enjoy your strawberries in SOLITARY CONFINEMENT!" I can hear them now.  
(~~~~( It's been awhile, and nothing has happened. I finished my design, homework, and I reorganized my closet. I'm starting on putting my jeans in order by brand name and when I got them. If someone doesn't stop me I'll go through me whole room with a label maker. Oh no, that won't be pretty; trust me.  
"McKenzie, honey, we want to talk to you," I recognize the voice, but I chose not to remember the face.  
I'm silent; I don't want them to smell my fear. I think that this situation will end in a severe rear blistering, and my mom in tears. Well, I don't know about the rear blistering. Tears, though, will result. I know that I won't be able to control myself if I open that door.  
"Fine, if you won't let us come in, then we'll talk to you through the door," my dad tries to reassure himself.  
"What you said yesterday was uncalled for; I think that you owe me an apology. I also think that you need to see things from your parent's point of view. We can't always make the funniest decision or the one with the most perks. We try to make them for you, I know you don't understand, your brain might be a little feeble at the moment, but trust us on this one," Mom is trying the same old trick, and I'm not going to budge. YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!  
"Hon, your mother and I love you very much; we want you to have the best opportunities. If that means that you are away from your friends, but you are more ahead in the work force, then we are going to do what we have to." Don't play that card again, Dad.  
Why am I doing this? I want to stand for what I believe, but I can't. They are posing all of these points that I know are true. I can't just deny making them happy. I got these feelings off my chest though. I feel better, but worse. I can't decide if I should be mad or, feel sorry for them. I mean they are the ones that are at their daughter's door, begging her to come out. I realized that I now have the upper hand in this. I think that it will all be given up though if Mom starts to cry. I am a sucker for criers.  
She did! She played the crier in our little play, and just like in the scrip I forgave her, and apologized. The Director yelled cut, and we braked for pasta and meatballs. I don't like being this marionette; it makes me feel so stupid. When I make a statement, the stings are pulled, and I bow to the higher power. I wish Dad would get some scissors and cut me down; the air up here is a little nasty.  
The rest of the day we just acted as a family. Yeah right. Dad's little painted on smile, and Mom's perfectly ironed clothes. "How are they so neat?" they'll ask. Mom will smile a cheesy smile and say "I iron them every night!" Welcome to the 21st century where ironing is now called dry cleaning. Then we played some cards, Mom laughing a polyester laugh and letting me win. Dad still with that absurd grin. I'll give you something to grin about. 


	7. Day 7

Day 7  
  
I got to school the next day only to be bombarded with questions. "Are you going?" "What did they say?" "Are you smart enough?" "Are you going?" was the most popular by far. "I don't know." "I don't know." "I have no clue." Was all that I could say? I started to irritated. I mean, my life was screwed up enough but I didn't need them on my back. One mom is enough thanks.  
Whatever they said or asked was now followed by a simple "No comment." I was now not in the mood.  
When I got to homeroom Steven looked more down in the dumps than me. He wouldn't tell me, he said that nothing was wrong.  
Later I found a note that someone had given me. I didn't know who it was from, but my name was in it.  
  
Hey, I read your last note and it was totally weird. You like McKenzie? Do you even know her that well? Yeah, I know you guys have gone to school together forever, but are you sure you want to do this? What if she rejects you? I don't want to see you get hurt. Be careful, Me  
  
Well, that was the weirdest note I've ever read. Who is his person? I feel like I'm being stalked! I want to just rollover and go to sleep. This is too much for me to take in.  
"Your guess is as good as mine," I say to Alex.  
"There are tons of guys that like you," she pauses, "they are just afraid to tell you."  
"What?" I say astonished.  
"Yeah, ever since e that day when you were in the short skirt and frilly top," Alex says with a smirk.  
"It was prep school day!" I say defending myself. "Whatever," Alex says and laughs.  
This just makes me feel better. I have "tons" of guys that want to go out with me. Don't get me wrong, I like guys, but I don't know what ones like me. If I knew then maybe I could let them down easy. Knowing this new piece of information changes everything. That guy at the water fountain could be picturing me as his new wife. Oh my gosh!  
The rest of the day was a blur. All I could think about was, "Does this guy like me?" Sometimes these thoughts came out, thank goodness Alex was there to stop me, or she would assure me that he did or didn't/  
Even at me tennis practice I was checking out ever guy that came my way. I was almost hit three times before I started to really focus.  
My parents decided to have another "little talk" with me. They said that they would wait for another week before they decided if they were going to move. I sighed with relief but then I gasped when I realized that I had to spend another week trying to figure out who this guy was. 


End file.
